Surprise Vistor
by DarkVampireSaphira
Summary: this is my like first ever romance story. and idk how it will turn out but hell here we go.. i'll be putting other chapters in, like sequals and stuff.. this is basically mine and my boyfriend jayk's fantasy world coming true..


**Ok here is the story: (first what I look like)**

_((I have the blue sapphire eyes that change daily to either blue sapphire, gray, or purple or a pretty mixture of all three, I have a very cat like walk, but you could also call it a fox walk, I have short blood red hair with hints of brown in it that is short enough for me to spike and do crazy things with, I have pale skin, my clothes looked like the old fashioned Victorian style but they are actually from THAT time period. My lips are the perfect pout, but the fact that they had my canine teeth coming out over her lips slightly that you can tell that they are sharp enough teeth to bite through almost anything and they come down in a perfect V shape just turns most people on.))_

**Ok so now that you can picture what I look like lets get to the story:**

Ok your walking home and all of a sudden you hear something behind you and it sounds like a wounded animal, like a cat, or fox, or something around that general type of animal. You being you go see what happened and what you see is something you wont forget, instead of an animal you see me standing there leaning against a tree in a simple black and cream corset with a mid thigh skirt on, I have black knee high boots on that have silver chains on them and I have black gloves that go up past my elbows to the middle of my upper arm, and they have white/cream lace on them and they look like they are tied. My face is tilted so you only see part of it but the part you see is somewhat amazing to you, you can see my pale skin flawless, my eyes are blue but you can actually see purple and gray shimmering in my eyes, my lips are a deep red and you can see my canine teeth showing under my top teeth but just like laying on my bottom teeth in a perfect V shape. My short hair is laying somewhat flat on my head, the deep blood red of a color shows and you can see hints of the dark brown in it because of me leaning against the tree. When I hear you come near me I come out of my leaning position and look at you straight forward and tilt my head giving you a sly smile and I slowly lick my lips. Then I speak and my voice is like a dream or I suppose, it puts you in a small trance. "What is it that you want Jayk?" I ask quietly, walking towards you slowly smiling because you don't move an inch. You manage to stutter out "Iii heard you mmaking a injurred annimal sounnd" you try to snap out of the trance but then I began to hum a sweet little song and I am so close that you can smell me. You offer me to come into your house and I agree. We finish walking to your house and when we get in there you suddenly wake from the trance and freak because of your mom, I smile and say "your mother will not care if I am here, I promise" so we walk in and we go up into your room, I sit on you bed and watch you. You stand by your door stunned at what is happening, I can't help but laugh. I stand up, close your door and pull you to me and then I pull you to your bed. I sit you down and then I sit on you facing you, I move your long hair out of the way and tilt your head, I look at you and I can see that you want nothing more then me to bite you so I of course do it. I go down to your neck and bite down. Hard. I can feel and taste your sweet blood in my mouth and I can hear you moan slightly from my bite, I start to lean forward more and then you lay back on your bed with me still biting you. When I finish I sit up and wipe my lips slowly my fangs stained just a little bit with your blood, I smile sweetly and say "now wasn't that just fun." And then something inside you wakes up because as I flip my hair you catch scent of my neck and you lunge forward gripping me and then you tilt my own head and bite down soft at first then getting harder as the seconds pass on. I gasp slightly then I moan, you push me back on your bed while biting my neck, tasting my sweet Vampirism blood, you come out of it and apologize and I say it is perfectly fine, but then you just sit here so I go up and sit on you again and I slowly come down and kiss your lips softly and then you can taste your blood on my lips and I can taste mine on yours. And that was when I realized that from now on you and I would forever be linked together because of the kiss and the blood on both of our lips...


End file.
